<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Алгоритм Гейла-Шепли by bathfullofglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645451">Алгоритм Гейла-Шепли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass'>bathfullofglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Выбор пары для Весеннего Бала — проблема непростая и волнительная, но наука может помочь даже с ее решением.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Алгоритм Гейла-Шепли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вся школа стояла на ушах от новости о предстоящем Весеннем Бале. Девчонки обсуждали наряды, мальчишки демонстративно заявляли, что все эти танцы — глупости, хотя каждый второй из них втайне надеялся подкатить к Саше, вот только громила Кайдановский вряд ли оставил бы хоть кому-нибудь из них шанс. Те, чья личная жизнь была определена и кому выбор пары не доставлял особых переживаний, делали ставки на то, с кем на бал пойдет Мако: с Райли или с Чаком. Кто-то вообще ставил на эпичную драку, итог которой все и разрешит.</p><p>Даже Ньютон Гайзлер, которого школьная жизнь занимала мало, если дело не касалось интеллектуальных состязаний или научной ярмарки, был взбудоражен грядущим балом. Он сидел на столе и болтал не достававшими до земли ногами, вспоминая прошлогодние танцы и делясь сплетнями о том, что Тендо пригласил уже троих девчонок и все трое согласились. Германн слушал его болтовню лишь краем уха, пытаясь сосредоточиться на учебнике по физике. Эта болтовня раздражала, но он настолько к ней привык, что без нее было даже как-то пусто.</p><p>— И вообще, вот бы был способ составить из всех пары так, чтобы никто не ушел обиженным, — вещал Ньютон, глядя на облака. — Ну или с минимальными разочарованиями. Без всех этих драм.</p><p>— Вообще такой способ есть, — пожал плечами Германн.</p><p>— Серьезно? — от удивления и возбуждения Ньютон даже соскочил со стола.</p><p>— Алгоритм Гейла-Шепли, — ответил Германн.</p><p>— Сложный? — спросил Ньютон.</p><p>— Эн в квадрате, — усмехнулся Германн.</p><p>— Давай без этой твоей математической зауми, — закатил глаза Ньютон. — Я имел в виду для реализации. Много кодить?</p><p>— Я думаю, в сети найдется масса готовых решений, — нахмурился Германн, — если что, можно будет для конкретной задачи подрихтовать… Проблема только в том, что нужны исходные данные. Список предпочтений от каждого участника в порядке убывания. Не из воздуха же его брать.</p><p>— Список предпочтений, значит... — задумчиво произнес Ньютон и через мгновение загадочно улыбнулся. Германн знал, что эта улыбка не сулила ничего хорошего.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующий день, когда мистер Пентекост ушел на перемену, Ньютон взобрался на стол и, привлекая внимание класса, громко воскликнул:</p><p>— Ребята, уделите мне минутку! У нас, — он посмотрел на Германна, но тот коротко мотнул головой и округлил глаза, мол, меня не втягивай, и Ньютон запнулся. — В общем, есть идея, как помочь тем, кто еще не определился, с кем пойдет на бал, найти пару. От вас нужно только написать список тех, с кем бы вы хотели пойти, и отдать листочек мне. Остальное сделает алгоритм, а я потом раздам результаты.</p><p>— Чудик долбанутый, — едва слышно усмехнулся кто-то за спиной Германна, и он невольно сжал край парты.</p><p>— В чем подвох? — спросил один из близнецов, который конкретно, Германн сказать бы не смог — так за три года и не научился их друг от друга отличать.</p><p>— Никакого подвоха, — удивился Ньютон. — Все по-честному. Сила науки и все такое.</p><p>— А если пара не понравится? — спросила Мако.</p><p>— Ну, никто не запрещает отказаться, в конце концов, — нерешительно произнес Ньютон. — Ребя-ят, вы точно будете знать, что подобранная пара как минимум вам симпатизирует, и попытка пригласить — не дохлый номер.</p><p>Одноклассники негромко перешептывались, но участвовать никто не решался.</p><p>«Вот и все», — подумал Германн, глядя на поникшего Ньютона. Хотя еще минуту назад он кипел от возмущения, что Ньют не поставил его в известность о том, что задумал, сейчас хотелось подойти и… ну, просто быть рядом, наверное. Но не перед всем классом. Германн неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Ребят, я просто помочь хотел… Даже листочки заготовил, — тихо проговорил Ньютон, спускаясь со стула.</p><p>— Ладно, давай сюда свой листочек, — подошел к нему Тендо, широко улыбаясь. — Сколько пунктов писать?</p><p>— Сколько хочешь, чем больше — тем лучше, — просиял Ньют, отрывая ярко-салатовый стикер от пачки. — Только подписаться не забудь.</p><p>— Ну ты и плут, Тендо, — усмехнулся Райли. — Давай уж и я впишусь, Ньют.</p><p>С их подачи часть одноклассников окружила Ньютона, хотя оставались и те, кто фыркнув прошел мимо.</p><p>— Это успех, — заключил Ньютон, возвращаясь на свое место с пакетом, полным хрустящих стикеров.</p><p>— Мог бы посвятить меня в свои планы, — проворчал Германн.</p><p>— Ты бы не согласился участвовать, а теперь деваться некуда — подмигнул ему Ньютон. Германн только вздохнул. Деваться ему было действительно некуда. Да и задача все-таки стояла любопытная.</p><p>***</p><p>К обеду новость об идее Ньюта Гайзлера разлетелась по школе, и к нему начали стекаться ребята из параллельных классов со своими списками. На послеобеденных занятиях он уже не мог сидеть на месте, ерзая от нетерпения.</p><p>— Больше людей — больше совпадений, так, Гермс? — шепотом спросил он соседа по парте.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — едва слышно ответил ему Германн, совсем не заразившись от Ньюта энтузиазмом.</p><p>— Может, сбежим с последнего урока? — предложил тот.</p><p>— С математики? Не дождешься. Заварил кашу — терпи, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Германн, — иначе я во всей этой затее больше не участвую.</p><p>Ньютон шумно выдохнул, признавая безысходность ситуации. Без Германна ему с алгоритмом за вечер не разобраться, а результаты он опрометчиво обещал к утру.</p><p>***</p><p>— Работает стабильно, — провозгласил Германн, закончив с тестом алгоритма, стянул очки и потер переносицу.</p><p>— Отлично, — вскочил с кровати Ньютон. — Я как раз рассортировал исходные данные, — указал он на две кучи бумажек на покрывале с динозаврами. Вкус у него, по мнению Германна, был все же ужасный. — Мне девчонок, тебе мальчишек?</p><p>— Давай, — согласился Германн. Ньютон вывалил на стол рядом с ним ворох листочков, а сам вернулся на кровать и уселся с ноутбуком на коленях.</p><p>— Я скинул тебе файл с образцом, прямо в него и вбивай, — проинструктировал Германн, принимаясь за бумажки.</p><p>— Угу, — откликнулся Ньют. — О, у нас первое совпадение! Райли у Мако все-таки первый в списке, а она, чую я, у него. Интрига разрушена, а я заработал десять баксов!</p><p>— Мако у него действительно номер один, — подтвердил Германн. — Но не расслабляйся, она еще может и отказать.</p><p>И когда его стали волновать все эти споры?</p><p>Бумажки одна за другой перемещались слева направо по мере того, как Германн вбивал их содержимое в память компьютера, негромко проклиная неразборчивый почерк одноклассников и совсем незнакомых учеников. Он потянулся за очередным листиком, и буквы на нем оказались до боли знакомыми.</p><p>
  <i>Список Ньюта Гайзлера</i>
</p><p>Германн оцепенел, не в силах продолжить чтение. Он допускал, что Ньютон организовал все это ради того, чтобы пригласить кого-то, кого стеснялся позвать, или мало знал, или боялся получить отказ, и хотел заручиться хоть какой-то информацией об успехе. Германн же, в свою очередь, боялся узнать, кто это, и втайне надеялся, что эта затея — только плод неуемной энергии Ньютона, его жажды экспериментов, может даже желания помогать людям. Глупая надежда. Иррациональная. Самый простой ответ обычно и есть верный.</p><p>Германн вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Рано или поздно он бы все равно узнал. Сейчас ничем не хуже самого бала, если подумать. Нужно только собраться. Остаток данных сам себя не вобьет.</p><p>Он открыл глаза и прочитал содержимое листка целиком:</p><p>
  <i>Список Ньюта Гайзлера<br/>
1. Германн Готтлиб</i>
</p><p>И все. Германн удивленно моргнул и даже перевернул листок, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не упустил.</p><p>— Ньютон,  — позвал он тихо, голос будто отказывался ему подчиняться.</p><p>— Да, — отозвался тот, отрывая взгляд от экрана ноутбука.</p><p>— Твой список алгоритм не обработает, — помахал бумажкой, которую все еще держал в руках, Германн и пожал плечами. — Он на разнополые пары настроен.</p><p>Брови Ньютона изогнулись в разочаровании.</p><p>— Мне... уйти? — убито спросил он.</p><p>— Нет, — ошарашено ответил Германн. — Почему же?</p><p>— Ну, — протянул Ньютон, — раз алгоритм настроен на <i>разнополые</i> пары…</p><p>— ...значит, твои данные просто будут обработаны отдельно, — закончил за него Германн. — И да, можешь считать, что у нас второе совпадение, — добавил он, отворачиваясь к монитору, чтобы Ньютон не заметил его отчаянно горящих щек.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Алгоритм Гейла-Шепли — реально существующая и очень полезная штука, с помощью которой можно не только объединять пары, но и оптимально подыскивать места работы и учебы, а также доноров для пересадки органов. За него даже Нобелевскую премию давали.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>